Sorrowful Morning Series One of Three
by Kai Nightsky
Summary: A thought to have been extinct species known as Sormon, has been discovered and it is priceless. When Jing decides this will be something to go after, he gets more than expected and lies are turned into truths. R&R Rating may go up


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters and/or setting from the manga/anime series Jing, King of Bandits.

**Claimer:** Sormons are a race I created and made up. This right fully belongs to me. What Sormons are exactly will be discussed later on in the up coming chapters. Also, anything that is not from the manga/anime series or are recognizable from another series are of my own imagination.

**Authors Note: **My series takes place and picks up a couple years or so after the anime series ends. It will contain characters from the manga series as well though. As far as couplings go, that'll come later on. :3 This is my first JingFic so I hope you enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pre-Beginning**

"Lullaby…lullaby…lullaby…I will sing…the night's lullaby…"

Steel-gray eyes were no longer prompt, but concealed behind a pair of lids. Sleep had come for the youth and swept the _King_ away. A smile crossed those lips that had once stolen a kiss from a princess. Darkened spiked hair that was a softened raven remained slightly messy, and locks would conceal parts of that gentle face as his head tilted to the side. Each breath that was taken in and out was steady. A long orange, trench-like coat kept his arms warm for a black tank was all that lay beneath. It being tucked into a pair of loose, baggy, dark pants, which those in turn were tucked away in a pair of black boots that had a couple belts upon them. This sleeping _King_ was not a king because he owned some country, or great lock of land. No, he was a king for he could have anything he wanted, anything at all. Even the stars would bow down to him. He was Jing, the King of Bandits.

A black bird remained near, watching the youth be taken away into slumber. That bird remained nestled upon the youth's right shoulder, keeping an ever-vigilant eye out. He would not allow any harm come to his partner he had been with for so long. The bird was called Kir. Kir's eyes would focus upon an object clutched in one of Jing's hands. It was oval in shape, the size of an orange. Golden as the noon sun, and yet it glimmered like the stars of the heavens. Its texture was so smooth, that water would just glide across it with ease, leaving no trail. A small golden chain ran through the center and inside of the golden oval. A clasp connected the two ends of the chain together. A roughly done face of a bird was carved into what could be considered the top of the oval. It had been the prized possession of the greedy ruler of the Iean Town. It was rumored to play the loveliest of lullabies and could tame the wildest of souls. So far, part of the rumor had been confirmed true. But, could it really tame the wildest of souls?

Jing and Kir had only left Iean Town two days ago and were now resting at a small camp for other bandits and thieves. It could be considered more of a makeshift town then campsite. There were vending shops put up, and even a little arena was up for the bandits to do there share of boasting and fighting. Small pubs were established as well. There were a variety of bandits here. Some who looked gruesome and what many imagine bandits to look like, while they were others whose looks as if they could never be a bandit or thief. Jing fit right into this category. His looks were that of innocence, and many often misjudged and underestimated this bandit. This was in his favor though, for no one could ever guess, upon first glance or meeting, that he was the legendary, renowned King of Bandits.

Jing soon escaped sleep's grasp and his steel-gray eyes would open, upon blinking a few times. The golden oval was slipped into the pocket of his orange, trench-like coat. Kir's head turned towards Jing's and its beak began to move.

"And hello to you sleeping beauty." was the first thing to come from that beak.

Jing stretched his arms high above his head, and allowed a yawn to pass his lips. The bottom of his boots would hit the ground with a small 'thud' as he scooted himself off of the pile of clothing bags he had fallen asleep upon. Both hands then concealed themselves with in the pockets of his darkened pants as he began to walk forward. The humming and buzzing of everything around him would enter and leave his ears, each leaving a mental note upon his brain. He would keen in only on certain conversations that gnawed at his attention, such as those about something so rare and exquisite. Kir would look around, listening as well.

Abruptly, and without warning, Jing came to a stop. Kir jerked forward just as Jing did so. Upon shaking his head, Kir looked at Jing, now clutching more so onto his shoulder.

"What was that about, Jing?" Kir asked blinking and starring at his companion.

Jing's attention was completely focused upon what be in front of him. It was a raggedy poster upon a wooden poll that held up the makeshift market stall. To the right hand bottom was a rather large-sized crown stamp, signifying it being approved and sent out by a royalty figure. A drawing of what appeared to be a black panther-like creature was the center. The eyes were of bright-ice blue and two small horns were upon the top of the creature's head. Kir's jaw dropped after turning to look at the poster and reading what wording was scribbled upon it.

'Black-night Sormon Found and Captured 

_Yes, the thought to have been extinct Black-night Sormon has been captured._

_But not just one, there are four altogether._

_One large one, and presumably three younglings._

_These creature now only appear in fairy tales._

_The capture of these creatures is all thanks to our beloved ruler, Ryuna._

_With these creatures at hand, we, the Country of Ryucei, is now undefeatable._

_We are the strongest country ever._

_Those who appose Ryucei and our ruler, Ryuna, shall be punished.'_

Kir was about to ask a question but quickly stopped as he noted Jing's expression. There was a twinkle in the bandit's eye that Kir knew all to well. He waited for the smile to appear, and just as he was waiting, it appeared. This was something the King of Bandits would not pass up. Now, they need to discover the exact location of where the Black-night Sormons were being kept. A familiar rumbling noise could be heard and Jing turned his attention away from the poster. His smile changed and he raised his right hand into the air slightly.

"Yo, Postido!" Jing spoke out to the delivery bikist.

Postido stopped his bike and placed a foot upon the floor, "There's talk about the Black-night Sormons. They're not all they appear to be and should never be taken advantage of. Their memories are very well to do, and they can grow quickly in the mind. Also, the beloved ruler of Ryucei likes to keep his treasure and possessions close at hand." The man handed a package to a merchant and then gave a way as he took off.

Jing watched as his friend left, contemplating on the information he had be given. With a swift turn, Jing began to walk in the direction the moon was setting. His walk turned into a trot, which then turned into a run. He leapt into the air and landed on the back of bronze stallion that reared up and let out growl-ful neigh. Jing's boots kicked the sides of the stallion and it took off in gallop, leaving a trail of dust behind with the angry owner of the horse, who was now swearing up a storm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.: **Please be sure to leave me a review. If you could possibly let me know what you thought of it. At least one comment will be enough to encourage me to continue on.

**12 October 2006** – I modified this a little and changed it around so that this would be sort of a "Pre-Chapter One" type deal. n.n;;


End file.
